Unusual
by Triickster
Summary: Oneshot "Unusual" offers Larissa's point of view at the time when Edward Cullen had requested death from the Volturi. Take a look at what had transpired within the formidable force behind the vampire society. Demetri x OC


This would be the first fic that I will post here in FF! I hope you guys like it. It's a Demetri x OC fic, so if you don't like OC fanfiction, I guess you know what to do. ^^

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to**** Stephanie Meyer except the original character Larissa. **

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Unusual

It was the most unusual request I had ever heard since I started serving the ancients. A vampire that belonged to Carlisle's coven, a friend of the masters, with a mind-reading capability had arrived yesterday pleading that he be granted death. The sole reason why he had sought us, the Volturi, the peacekeeping and ruling force of the vampire world, was that we could provide a swift end. Only several of the guard we're present at the time of his plea: Me, Demetri, Renata, Alec, Felix, Jane, Corin, three other guards and the Masters themselves; Aro, Caius and Marcus.

We patiently listened to the masters conversation with Edward, well mostly Aro and Caius, but I could see from the corner of my eye Corin's uninterested sigh and Jane's hand slightly twitching, something which I interpreted as a need to jump into action. I couldn't blame her though, I for one, has seen the lack of combat these past few centuries, but it wouldn't be much of a challenge for Jane, in an instant, Edward will be writhing in the gravel, vulnerable. It might be different with Alec though, his power creeps and not instantaneous, it might actually turn out to be quite a duel. I could only guess the outcomes. Alec placed a hand into his twin's shoulder, as if reprimanding her and successful in doing so.

My attention went back to the matter at hand as Master Aro, followed closely by Renata, the ever reliable shield, went back to sit at one of the massive wooden chairs and seemed to ponder something. We all paid attention closely, if Edward decided to attack any of the masters to provoke us, it was a granted wish. Jane and Corin went to stand at Aro's sides, the three guards at Caius's side while Demetri and I stood hand in hand in Marcus' right lateral. Felix and Alec we're the closest ones to Edward. He wasn't intimidated by our moves; rather, he desired it.

"Well, we certainly don't get a lot of death requests, do we?" Aro stated in an almost mocking way to Edward's crazy desire. There was a low rumble of dark chuckles amongst us; this was extremely rare indeed. We sank back to reticence as Master Caius turned his sharp glare on each of us.

"However, I cannot grant you you're wish, Edward. Carlisle is a dear friend and I know he will be saddened if we grant you your goal. It would be wasteful also, with a talent like yours. " Master Aro laid down his verdict with queerness but he was quite rueful and a small smile reflected in his misty eyes. "However, may I offer you to join our ranks?" Aro raised his hands, gesturing in a crescent form towards us, the esteemed members of the guard.

But Edward had the nerve to merely shake his head in refusal. "Thank you for the offer Aro, but I see no use of existing with Bella gone." He replied in a tone that was obviously forced to be casual, his pain with those words we're easily noted.

I felt Demetri flinch instantaneously after the word 'gone' but recovered to squeeze my hand that he held and as if in assurance, he smiled when I looked at him and inched closer to me. A second later, I realized the hidden meaning in his subtle gestures; that if by any chance I disappeared from his world, his response was no doubt would be a mirror to Edward's; to follow me in death. I responded with a light squeeze that I wanted to keep inconspicuous to the others and when he turned his attention to me, I beamed and mouthed two words: "Me too." He shook his head and smiled warmly; there will be no hesitation if that ever occurred. I caught Master Marcus stealing a glance at us from the corner of his eye. "Oops." I thought mentally. Marcus has a gift of sensing a couple's relationship and we know it pains him whenever Demetri and I, or Chelsea and Afton for that matter, somehow displays affection. His forlorn can be traced to his deceased lover, Mistress Didyme, who was sadly murdered and forever leaving Master Marcus longing for her.

I beguilingly and apologetically bowed my head towards him. We always tried to be careful around him.

A moment after our silent conversation, we heard Edward's disappointed 'thank you' and hurried exit. If Chelsea was here, he would enter the guard with no irresolution.

There was still more things to discuss after his departure, according to Alec at least.

"Master Aro." He murmured quietly to start. "Was it wise to let him go like that?" He inquired, something in his voice hinted me that he was interested in a particular order only the masters can make. Of course, he was as predictable as Jane, though he was less overt than she was; they both sought bloodlust more than Felix.

"He knows the rules dear one." Aro dismissed lightly with a smirk but there was more to his statement that no one who hadn't served him for decades could get.

"Yet again, tomorrow is my brother's own holiday, St. Marcus' day. We all know how the human populace loves their celebrations and Italy is a lovely country that many mortals seek to visit, so people would be in numbers tomorrow."

Aro cheerfully said as he was also delighted by the festivities; we would get our own party soon for sure.

"He still exposed us even though that human is dead." Master Caius spat out. "And he will not join our guard. Follow closely after him and take him down if he threatens to make a breach of our rules."

"No, my brother, I would like to talk to him again. Halt any infringement action and bring him back but if he resists…" He trailed off and smilingly nodded at Caius.

"Annihilate him."

Every guard at the antechamber nodded. I could see little Jane smiling impishly with Alec nodding at her and Felix's foolish grin.

"Make short business of this dear Jane, as Heidi will be arriving soon. Alec and Larissa will stay." Aro stood in synchronization with Caius and Marcus, leaving the chamber in a slow, surreal stride with them not before appointing Jane as leader of the uncommon mission.

"Their certainly taking long." Alec muttered while taping his fingers in Gianna's mahogany tabletop counter, resting his chin on his palm.

I patted his head in an effort to increase his bearing. "They'll be here soon. I can almost hear Demetri's footsteps." I smiled warmly at him and he nodded absentmindedly. For some reason, I felt sisterly towards Jane and Alec, even though majority of the guards keep their distance from them, maybe because they we're the younger siblings I've never had. I was present when they we're turned into vampires. We found them running away, and heavily bruised, Eleazar was overwhelmed by their immense potential.

"Lara?" Alec's voice surfaced, cutting out my reverie. "You're so attuned to Demetri that it's fairly creepy." He grinned mischievously at me, earning a hushed giggle from the pretty human Gianna.

I pinched his nose lightly before turning to walk back to the set of double doors at the end of the room. "Boredom has claimed you, little Alec that it's messing with your head." I tapped a finger to my head as a mocking gesture knowing fully that he was closely following me.

"Aww… Lara!" He called.

"Good afternoon Jane." Finally, the greeting Alec and I we're waiting for. "Gianna." Came Jane's reply and the almost silent footsteps we're quickly nearing, except for one almost stumbling steps. I straightened up while Alec gave me a wickedly amused grin as he stood beside me.

I smelled a strong human scent other than Gianna's and indeed my sense's served me justice as I laid eyes to a mortal girl clinging to Edward tightly.

The girl, who I had assumed as Bella, eyed us with no surprise, she must be used to seeing vampires. Although, I can see fear was evident in her expression.

Alec moved forward reaching for Jane with a smile. "Jane."

"Alec." She responded, embracing him. I couldn't help it, they we're so cute that I smiled too.

"Lara." She grinned as she turned towards me and proceeded to hug me. Her height was a little insignificant that she only reached up a little higher above my waist; I returned her loving gesture.

"Jane." I ruffled her hair a bit. "They send you out for one and you come back with two…." I looked at Bella who was eyeing me, and smiled. "And a half."

"Nice work." Alec added. Jane laughed—the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing. I glided past Edward, his mate and Alice, a part of his coven, with a quick bow of acknowledgement and approached Demetri, giving him a light kiss on the lips and took his hand. He curtly nodded at me as his lips brushed my hair. I stood in between him and Felix, who grinned at me with amusement. Whatever he was plotting was beyond me.

"Welcome back Edward." Alec greeted him, "You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I observed them from the back as that was Demetri and Felix's position. His mate looked up to his face and worry engulfed her features.

Alec chuckled, and examined Bella as she clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical. Edward only smiled, his expression clearly contemptuous. Then he froze.

"Dibs." Felix called casually from beside me. _Figures_.

Edward turned abruptly, a low snarl building in his chest, Bella stood frozen beside him. Felix's grin widened—his hand was raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice inviting Edward forward. I jabbed him not too lightly in the ribs and his grin turned into a frown.

"Behave, Felix." I muttered in a strong restraining voice but kept up my smile. Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience." She cautioned him. They exchanged a long glance, it was likely that she was telling him not to attack Felix as he took in a deep breath and turned back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again." Alec said, pretending as if nothing had passed.

"Let's not keep him waiting." I suggested.

Edward nodded at once.

Alec and Jane, holdings hands, lead the way down in the ornate hall leading to the stone antechamber where Master Aro was waiting for Edward and secondly, for our "guests". I watched the human girl in our presence. She wasn't anything out of the ordinary that I could think would capture the interest of our kindred(1) except the scent of her blood; though she looks pretty in her own way. She observed the castle walls with interest, a normal reaction that any human who had walked in these halls did.

A group had already settled in the chamber when we arrived there. Each one convened in relaxed conversations. I saw Mistress's Sulpicia and Athenodora briefly go under the sunlight and their skin threw light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

Everyone turned to our party as we entered, they we're all silent, except Master Aro, of course.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. I saw Bella gawk at his surreal grace and her eyes widened as she scrutinized the master's face.

After Felix had brought Caius and Marcus, a long, seemingly unending conversation went on with Edward on his guard the whole time. Aro was mostly interested to how Edward can resist Bella's blood; "la tua cantante", he emphasized. Then it shifts to Carlisle, followed by Aro's curiosity of the human's exception of Edward's gift, his and Jane's. It greatly irritated Jane that her gift did not work on Bella and more so when Aro invited Edward again, Alice, and Bella to join our company. I made a mental note to console her later.

Master Caius interjected, appalled by Master Aro's decision to offer Bella a place, which eventually ends up to Caius asking whether Edward would turn his companion into a vampire because she knows too much, therefore she is a vulnerability to out secrets.

It only took one of the future seeker's visions to convince Aro to let them go; making Caius bitterly disappointed---a feeling he shared with Jane and Felix.

Felix got on my nerves throughout the whole ordeal, his groans and eagerness was irksome but I made no move to show my vexed state. I just have to remember to give his payback later.

Then finally, they we're dismissed with a warning that Bella should be turned into an immortal soon.

"Lara." Demetri lowly whispered at me as he inclined his head towards Edward's party. I guess the last task would be escorting them out to Gianna's reception area. Dem gestured for them to follow us and walk out the way we'd come in.

I was delighted to see a large crowd was coming; I wasn't particularly thirsty but this will finally satiate Felix and cure him of his impatience. It also spelled that Heidi was back, after weeks of setting out to garner "guests" for us.

"Welcome home, Heidi." I greeted in unison with Demetri.

"Larissa, Demetri." She smiled absently at us and then I saw her eyes flicker between Bella's face and the gray cloak that adorned Edward.

"Nice fishing." Demetri complimented her.

"Thanks." She flashed her usually stunning smile. "Aren't you two coming?" She asked.

"In a minute. Save some for us. Felix is being unruly again." I complained in a soft sigh and Heidi nodded, keeping her smile as she ducked through the door and set one last curious look at Bella.

"Do not leave until dark." Demetri warned them. I tilted my head from Dem's back to get a final look at the pretty shaken up Bella; from the look of her face, it seems the screams mortified her.

Edward nodded at Demetri's instructions, his eyes we're still set at us, waiting for our departure from the room.

I gave one last smile to Bella, who looked at us with horror, hoping that it would calm her down. I felt Demetri tugging my hand gently, motioning our leave.

"Take care now." I bid them goodbye and hurried away.

I couldn't quite understand why Demetri gripped my hand in a protective manner even though we we're far from the potential danger; nevertheless I held his lovingly.

"I'm glad that's over." I heard Dem's voice beside me as we dashed through the halls.

I shook my head at him, disagreeing.

"Rare cases like these always follow up with something grander." I differed and looked at his eyes briefly; his orbs we're imploring me to continue on.

"I think we'll see more of her and Edward in the future."

**Fin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------  
**

(1) A variation of the word vampire

Well, I hope that was acceptable everyone. Please inform me if there were any errors on the story. Review?


End file.
